


Chat Nap

by LadySerendipitous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainstorm after the latest akuma attack gives Paris' most heroic duo a moment to pause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chat Nap

"I'm exhausted," Ladybug whispered to herself looking out at the Paris skyline from the roof she was standing on. She had just purified the latest akuma, the third one this week. The only reason she hadn't left yet was Tikki had needed to recharge during the battle and so her miraculous wasn't running out of time yet. 

"I know the feeling," came her partner's voice from in front of her, near the roof's edge. Ladybug looked over at Chat Noir, trying not to look surprised at his enhanced hearing. "I just didn't want to say anything because I didn't want you to think I couldn't keep up with you." Obviously she didn't succeed in masking her expression, but the cheesey grin he gave her made it almost worth it. 

He then sat down on the ledge. Maybe he was as exhausted as her. It would make sense, who knew what his life behind the mask was like, but he probably had classes, friends and family, same as her and between normal life and all of the attacks lately...

Ladybug sat down next to Chat Noir. There were no quick witted words coming from him though, just looking out at the city. "I wish I could sleep for a week," Ladybug said, stretching her arms over her head. 

Chat Noir turned to look at her, a smirk playing on his face. "Can't though, responsibilities."

"So many responsibilities," she agreed in an exasperated tone. 

"Can't say no though," he continued. Something about how her partner said that made her wonder what was going on in his life, but she ran that thought away before it could go anywhere. 

"Need to learn to say no." And she did. More then once she'd overcommitted herself and now that she was Ladybug it was more vital she didn't try to do everything for everyone. 

Drip

Drop

Dark clouds had been slowly rolling over the city and it had finally reached where they were sitting. It wouldn't take long before the rain turned into a downpour. Ladybug stood up with a sigh, ready to leave when Chat Noir grabbed her wrist. Before she could question, he was leading her along the roof to where the building went up another floor and the roof overhung where they were now standing. "At least til the rain stops," he explained as he let go of her wrist and scratched the back of his head. "It shouldn't last long, right."

Ladybug was going to protest as her partner sat back down, extending his legs out with rain only hitting his boots occasionally. "Yeah I guess," not that she had wanted to get wet swinging back home. She slid down so she was sitting next to Chat Noir once more, her arms wrapped around her legs as she watched the rain go from bad to worse. 

Dropping her hands away, Ladybug voiced one of her concerns, at least one she could talk to her partner about. Too many were about her life when she wasn't Ladybug and she would not invite speculation about her life from Chat Noir. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, it was because she was convinced it was the safest thing to do. "Do you think he's going to keep this up?"

Ladybug didn't have to say who 'he' was. Chat Noir placed his hand over hers, confirming he didn't need to be told who she was talking about. "Doesn't matter. We'll beat him. Together."

As he started to lift his hand away, Ladybug turned her hand and grabbed it, giving it a squeeze. "Together," she repeated because as much as she needed the reassurance in her exhausted state, surely he needed it as well. She smiled at him and in return he gave a big grin. Instead of rolling her eyes she turned back to look at the rain, leaning her head back. She did not however let go of his hand. 

The rain made a steady sounding pattern that was soothing, so soothing in fact when next she looked over at Chat Noir she realized the regular breathing coming beside her was from him sleeping. 

"Rest up, kitty," she whispered, not knowing if he heard. 

Ladybug didn't notice her own eyes slowly drooping, nor her head sagging down onto the shoulder next to her and she only noticed the head slightly leaning on hers after the sun started parting through the clouds a few hours later awakening them to a Paris renewed.


End file.
